<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（沙漏）冷暖共相知 by WelkinAkiania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150389">（沙漏）冷暖共相知</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania'>WelkinAkiania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sharing Senses, friends to strangers to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was when Dejan Lovren just decided to begin his new chapter in St. Petersburg that this sudden illness came heavily upon him. What he didn't expect at first was that instead of being overwhelmed, he would be grateful for it later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这个故事的背景基于2021赛季，大概是破镜重圆（指修复渐淡的关系）、异地异队关系维持等等多种元素综合体，外加一个反科学设定。私设多得一批，如果有Bug那就是我私设。</p><p>基本会跟着2021赛季利物浦和泽尼特的比赛进程写，所以大概率不会在明年六月前完结。（两队都提前三个月夺冠或者疫情导致联赛停摆等情况不算在内）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>开球哨响起时他正站在圣彼得堡公寓的卧室里，面对着一地杂乱发呆。收拾行李并不是什么困难事，首先，考虑到他才刚从自己居住六年的城市移居于此，又常常进行跨联邦管区的飞行，公寓里有着与他收入水平并不相称的简单配置；其次，只为了一次国家队比赛日的短途旅行，需要从家里放入行李箱中的物品更是寥寥。因此，抱着对自己一定能在出发前理好行李的信心，几分钟后他便停了下来。</p>
<p>确切地说，打断他动作的是骤然响起的手机铃声，曲调欢快的歌曲盖过了电视里的哨响，也盖过他瞬间剧烈的心跳。他忽视了一切异常快步拾起手机，在划开屏幕的下一刻就听到阿兹蒙石破惊天的一吼：“德扬！”</p>
<p>德扬·洛夫伦把手机从耳边拿开，一边抑制住自己直接挂断的欲望一边调低音量，“萨迪？”</p>
<p>“你在看球吗？”</p>
<p>洛夫伦拎着手机，往客厅走的同时只感觉莫名其妙。他的确开着电视，频道是英超转播，然而在卧室里收拾行李时总容易错过什么。现在他终于站在电视前，屏幕里暗红球衣和黑色格子挤成一团。刚才被遗忘的隐约哨响此刻慢悠悠地飘进德扬的耳朵，左上角的AST 1-0 LIV映入眼帘；与此同时，手机里队友的声音也传了进来，是阿兹蒙的下一串惊呼。</p>
<p>“德扬！你看他们的这个丢球，后防线简直是一坨屎。不是我说，傲慢的英国佬迟早有一天会意识到他们放走你是个错误的决定……”</p>
<p>哦。原来说的是这件事啊。</p>
<p>镜头切换到因闪电丢球而垂头丧气的利物浦球员，洛夫伦看着他曾经的队友们，向电话另一端微不可闻地叹了口气，“萨迪，放过我吧，这不重要了。”</p>
<p>当然，在一切还没有敲定的时候，洛夫伦有过美好的幻想：在官宣离队的最后一刻，他都期待能在他挚爱的球队里站住位置；在来到俄罗斯后，他瞪着眼目睹了欧冠抽签的全过程。前者以他心底不愿承认的方式成为现实，对于后者，泽尼特被分入一个充满老朋友的小组，虽不能慰藉他离开利物浦的意难平，但至少给了他一群倾诉的伙伴。毕竟从某种程度上来说，大家离开的方式都同样不甘。</p>
<p>然而与大多数人的认知相悖的事实是，包括洛夫伦自己在内的所有人都高估了这次转会带给他的影响。的确，他把自己职业生涯最黄金的六年都托付给英格兰西北的海岸线，他的朋友和家庭，他的人际关系网，他的人生都紧紧地攀附于此；当他在利物浦的最后几天，他曾悲观地想到自己灰头土脸地从德国滚蛋的童年。他几乎要以为在陌生城市重新建构人生的悲剧要再次上演，事实上却没有。可能是因为他站在三十一岁的路口，早已过了伤春悲秋的年龄；可能是因为前队友斯科特尔向他描述的圣彼得堡足够多彩，让他对未来的幻想超过了遗憾；可能是因为他已获得一切，可以像遗愿兑付的老人那样安详闭眼。</p>
<p>最大的可能性被洛夫伦压在心底，这是他并不愿承认的事实：可能是因为那些事情和人，并没有他想象的那么重要。</p>
<p>最开始，他和亨德森、萨拉赫等人互相点赞，让复赛之前的日子在社交网络上悠悠飘过；然后是俱乐部与国家队穿插的紧密赛程，他在新家融入得很好，与前东家的礼节性社交逐渐被抛之脑后。他掰着手指，思考他或萨拉赫上一次在快拍里提起对方是哪一天——最终他放弃了。显然这个数字超过了十。</p>
<p>洛夫伦捂紧胸口。当他回忆起这些时，奇怪陌生的感觉席卷过他全身，像一种不好的预感，像一次危险的警告，像暌违许久的惊讶和随之而来的愤怒，像他对于利物浦开局丢球的不甘，在远走他乡后姗姗来迟。</p>
<p>他愣了一下，对着电话另一端喊，“喂？还在吗？”</p>
<p>也许是察觉到对方长久的沉默，伊朗前锋顺手把话题引开，“你什么时候的飞机？”</p>
<p>洛夫伦叉着腰站在电视前，把一半心思分给比赛，镜头正切给持球推进的维拉球员，“很快，今晚我就回去了。”</p>
<p>“好吧。回来见。”屏幕中维拉在禁区内的传导仍在继续，耳边阿兹蒙的絮叨都显得不甚清晰，“老实说，利物浦这个开局真的不好。”</p>
<p>这次进攻最终化为巴克利的推射，皮球滑门而出。面对球门的视野里有抱头惊叹的维拉队员，还有利物浦一片混乱的后防线：和中卫交涉的阿德里安以及回防的前锋群。萨拉赫皱着眉头转身往回跑，洛夫伦盯着对方面无表情的脸，心里颤了一下。</p>
<p>如果非要他概括自己的心境突变的话，那大概是球队处于下风时骤然旺盛的胜负欲。在球场上洛夫伦一直是情绪化的存在，具体表现为更易被激怒与更易在绝境中爆发。当然，这很正常，但他没想到自己居然还会为了电视里的球赛而激动发抖。</p>
<p>他叹了口气，跟电话另一边道别，随手把手机扔到一边。虽然利物浦暂时一球落后，不过洛夫伦对他们充满信心，萨拉赫、菲尔米诺以及新加盟的若塔，一串金光凛凛的名字、一条蓄势待发的锋线，像他们在过去几个赛季常做的那样，永远比对手进更多的球，最终拿下比赛。</p>
<p>他关了电视，回到卧室继续整理行李。往箱子中一件件码衣服的动作太过机械，洛夫伦的思绪不由自主地飘回他的过去。比起一般队友，萨拉赫与他的故事更为复杂，他曾经在离队总结中小心翼翼地把双人合照摆在最后一张，这是他能公开表达的一切，尽管他心中与埃及人的故事所占利物浦时期难忘瞬间的比例远远超过九分之一。他当时面对键鼠迟疑许久，想说的话都不适合说出来，甚至不适合单发一条动态。</p>
<p>七月份的洛夫伦坐在空空荡荡的利物浦公寓里，酝酿告别的话语；十月份的洛夫伦在圣彼得堡的新家中，对着行李箱思考三个月前的离开。</p>
<p>他喜欢过萨拉赫，喜欢过很久，久到他把自己的感情当成一种习惯，以至于它消失时他甚至感到恍然。洛夫伦并不清楚萨拉赫是否知道这件事，在一切都已经结束后回头看，对方是否知道也并不重要，他来得无声的心动以同样潇洒干净的方式消失，甚至不给他留一丝遗憾的机会。</p>
<p>出于这些考虑，洛夫伦常常感叹：没有在暗恋得最炽烈的时刻告白是他人生中最正确的决策之一。那大概是两年前，在对方加盟半个赛季后，洛夫伦才借结伴热身的机会和埃及人搭上话。他们结伴行过争四冲刺与通往基辅之路，那是球队多年来第一次看见复兴的曙光；在俄罗斯，洛夫伦披挂格子球衫，他心中的声音想这一部分是为遗憾的萨拉赫而战。洛夫伦度过了他人生中最激情也最遗憾的夏天，后来他曾无数次怀念那样难得年轻地拼个头破血流的自己，并把对岁月的怀念投射到对同行者的爱慕身上——这是洛夫伦对自己喜欢萨拉赫的唯一解释。</p>
<p>这段暗恋太过缥缈，以至于当丰收的两年到来后，它悄无声息地消失了。洛夫伦的理论同样成立：一旦有了更值得庆祝的赛季，就不必再往2018年回头看。</p>
<p>总而言之，在同队的三年中，他们是朋友，在很长一段时间里对于至少一方而言甚至超越朋友。这两句话都是过去式，现在再看，是关系很好但联系渐淡的前队友。用礼节性的客套话敷衍是对过去岁月的侮辱，洛夫伦不想让他们的记忆蒙上一层虚假的阴影；然而，更亲密私人的话同样不适宜讲，因它们违背现实。最后得出的结论是：不讲话，一切都好。</p>
<p>他们在俱乐部与国家队相遇的概率很小，也许下一次再频繁联系，要等到一方退役以后了吧——前队友理应得到群发短信中的一条。洛夫伦在努力使自己坚信，以上都不是什么问题。况且，新赛季与新生活已经一并开始，这些事情和人确实没有他想象般那么重要，不是吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也许是因为曲折的回忆挤占脑海，也许是因为被客厅里上映的球赛直播牵动心绪，洛夫伦的心脏不安分地传递着跌宕与起伏，让他在填满二十寸登机箱这件事上浪费了足足一个半小时。当他站起身时，因久蹲而酸痛的大腿肌肉发出警报，他扶着墙平复呼吸，感受先前跳动如擂鼓的心脏逐渐平静下来，取而代之的是没来由的奇异感觉：疲惫、羞耻、绝望。</p>
<p>他心下一惊，直觉告诉他是先前的糟糕预感重现。洛夫伦奔向客厅，打开电视时只能看见屏幕中挤满疯狂庆祝的红衣蓝袖。左上角的比分像来自另一个世界：出乎所有人的意料，维拉暴徒们在主场7-2血洗卫冕冠军。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>萨拉赫把自己裹进羽绒服，跟随大部队走出维拉公园球场。英国十月的冷风顺着外衣敞口灌入脖颈，他不禁打了个寒颤，把拉链拉到最顶端，低头让半张脸埋入衣领；风继续凌迟着他暴露在外的每一寸皮肤，让他的眼球干涩无比，迟滞于任何微小的转动。</p><p>于是他眉目也低垂下去，正如一个沮丧狼狈的失意者。</p><p>像过去的每一个赛季一样，利物浦开局几场赢得跌跌撞撞。评论员预言这支球队总会崩盘，从两年前开始的质疑因过去两个接近完美的赛季而失声，但在今年，谁也没有想到滑坡来得如此之早、之严重。</p><p>上一次这样的惨败是什么时候？萨拉赫在脑海中捋过三年来的每一场比赛。的确有一些强强对话的大比分落败，也在中下游球队身上翻过车，但他都对自己当时的表现不甚满意，且在之后的会面中以更好的表现完成了复仇。在业已付出全部后仍然灰头土脸地走出球场还是第一次，以这样的方式输球令萨拉赫难以接受，像全身气力被抽走后对抗巨人的渺小。</p><p>他一上大巴就瘫倒在后排。过去两年中，他身边的座位都属于同一个人，他会把头枕上洛夫伦的肩膀，在去机场的路上沉沉地睡上一觉。夏季转会窗让这个位置空了下去，尽管后来有过短暂的填补者，新援兼新朋友齐米卡斯，但希腊人因大腿拉伤而错过了这次客场远征。总之，萨拉赫盯着空位发呆，最后摆上了他的书包。</p><p>大巴里开了空调，暖风与窗外的冷空气隔着玻璃接吻，在车窗上蒙了薄薄一层水雾。萨拉赫想要划点什么，却在伸出的瞬间见证了水汽消失——司机就在这一刻打开了除雾风扇。</p><p>他咕哝了一声，把手缩回袖子里，百无聊赖地靠在车窗上。</p><p>一场惨败带给球员的心理影响可谓沉重深远，很难用一次讲话消解全大巴内弥漫的死寂。他几乎要忘记刚从伯明翰机场开出来时车厢的气愤了：维纳尔杜姆扯下围巾挥舞，前排的菲米尔诺转身跪在座位上，面对全车打着拍子唱着歌；亨德森嘴角带笑，和回头的克洛普交换了一个无奈但轻松的眼神。</p><p>那时他们当然不会想到一天后自己会颜面尽失地离开这座城市。被困在尴尬的安静中，大巴上每一秒的都是煎熬，甚至坐上飞机、回到利物浦以后仍然煎熬。亨德森没有回头，他在替补席上看了全场，在终场哨响后便一直保持沉默；克洛普在赛后与萨拉赫的短暂照面时拍了拍后者的肩膀，然而脸上严肃的神色也表示他不想作任何讲话。没有人会在这一刻站出来，承担全队的悲伤和羞耻，也许有私下交流，但音量都会被压到最低。</p><p>前排米纳米诺的低语就是这样飘进萨拉赫耳朵的。声音很轻，他只能捕捉到几个模糊的字眼，“……出发……回去？”</p><p>回应的声音同样低沉，大概是在讨论哪天回国家队。那是个很遥远的话题，毕竟因为非洲杯预选赛的推迟，萨拉赫暂且不用飞回埃及。他兴趣缺缺地听了一会儿，最终靠着车窗睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>在磨蹭了许久过后，洛夫伦终于离开公寓，飞快地提着行李箱赶到机场，几乎卡着最后一刻登上飞机。沉入寒冷黑夜的圣彼得堡飞离他的脚下，缩小，变暗，直至隐藏在云层之下。三个小时后这架飞机将到达萨格勒布，熟悉的家乡与全新的征程在那里等待着他。</p><p>旅程漫长，他裹着毯子听歌，耳机里的女生比温暖更令人昏睡。他潜意识里清楚，如果现在睡着等凌晨落地后可能会无比清醒，但昏沉的氛围压过一切。洛夫伦眨眨眼睛最后一次看向窗外的夜空，随后整片视野也堕入无穷的黑暗。</p><p>钻入他脑海的是上一个秋天。它可以被称为一个梦境，尽管实质是一段真实记忆的回放。那也许是两年前某一个没有训练的早上，但洛夫伦醒得比第一个闹钟更早。他翻出萨拉赫的对话框，敲下一句邀请。</p><p>“醒了吗，去跑步？”</p><p>早上六点半时天才蒙蒙亮，刚入夏季，夜里的凉意却还没散透，穿着短袖短裤甚至有些冷。职业运动员一向注意这些，在场上他们穿着球衣挥洒汗水，一经离场立刻套上夹克甚至羽绒服，寒风吹不透他们坚硬的屏障。洛夫伦带了件外套出门，见萨拉赫穿戴整齐站在门口等他而手上空空如也，又折回屋里多拿一件。他们先把自己裹在这种盔甲里，然后迈出第一步。</p><p>跑步刚开始的阶段是充实且轻松的，像是比赛开始的十分钟，每个人都被打满鸡血，精力旺盛乃至溢出，心里一匹骏马在狭窄的空间内试图奔腾。洛夫伦按四呼四吸的节奏换气，嘴唇紧闭只靠鼻子。冷湿的空气从鼻腔灌入再沾了温度输出，他内心的躁动火堆才逐渐平息下去。他们平速跑出去一公里，脚步声和换气声同节奏响起，有规律地渐次唤醒每一条沉睡的街道。有着热情老板的中餐馆，下午茶经常目的地的咖啡厅，深夜小酌去处的酒吧，在非营业时间路过时很难认出它们，然而洛夫伦还有精力扭头辨认每一家熟悉的店铺，伸出手指，再扭头对着萨拉赫笑。</p><p>里程数在欢笑声中又走过两公里，冷空气仍是冷空气，肺叶却因滚烫而开始咆哮。汗水从额角滑落，可他们上肢沉重无比，疲惫于伸手擦拭。对话在默契中停止，身间回荡的只有交替呼吸的声音，像擂鼓一样急促而坚定，逐渐升至高潮。</p><p>步伐继续进行下去，现在是最为艰难的时刻，仅剩的气力被压榨向极限，迈开双腿的动作几乎全凭直觉，唯有潜意识能让配速维持下去。洛夫伦想，他经历过无数次艰难的体能训练，踢过无数场挑战自我的比赛。他几乎想要在行将结束时脱逃，当一个瘫倒在地停止挣扎的俘虏，但一股更强的信念攫住了他。</p><p>鼓声戛然而止，步子过渡成柔和的快走。洛夫伦扭过头，看见萨拉赫被汗水打湿的鬈发，发丝随着对方喘气的节奏有规律地摆动。他想他明白那阵更强的信念是什么了，在赛场上下、晨跑前后，他都和埃及人站在一起。</p><p>但无论洛夫伦如何为自己得出的结论而震惊，萨拉赫都对这一切一无所知。他们漫步回住所权当跑后放松，重蹈来时的路线，萨拉赫全程神色轻松，不时拿肩膀撞向对方，挑起的几个话题都以破碎告终却毫不介意。他们在某个红灯路口停了下来，萨拉赫偏过头，对上洛夫伦的视线。他温润的琥珀色眼眸里盛着一如既往的温柔。洛夫伦几乎要伸出手去，他瞪大眼睛，试图克制他终于喷薄的情感——萨拉赫在喘着气对着他笑，而他犹豫着是否要再上前一步。</p><p>然后冷风从他们之间吹过，让洛夫伦没来由地缩紧脖子。绿灯亮起，他们各自转身继续向前。</p><p>他最终没有迈出那一步。</p><p>对于洛夫伦而言，回忆与梦境就停止在这里。当他回忆起自己发掘对萨拉赫喜欢的开端，仍然只能记得这样一个无疾而终的片段，那次晨跑的结局并不重要，他短暂暗恋的结局也不重要，如今一个失落的重播梦境当然更不重要。当他再抬起头时，眼前只有前排椅背上一闪一闪的屏幕。他回到了飞向萨格勒布的飞机。</p><p>是寒意叫醒了他。从真实世界的物理环境来讲，那阵寒冷来得全无道理：飞机暖风充足，他舒服地瘫进头等舱座椅，身上搭着厚厚的毛毯。然而后背泛起的凉意的确真实，与梦中晨跑后被凉风灌入衣襟的感觉如出一辙。</p><p>洛夫伦打了两个喷嚏，身体不由自主地颤抖起来。他扫视一圈，却发现周围人们神色如常，仿佛全机舱中被这阵寒意笼罩的只有自己。</p><p>希望只是因为梦境太过逼真，不然在国家队比赛日前感冒可不是个好兆头。他一边腹诽一边揪紧身上的毯子，很快把梦醒的怅然抛之脑后。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，Mo，醒醒！”</p><p>萨拉赫睁开眼睛，米纳米诺充满关切的大脸挤满他的视线。他嘟囔着，揉了揉眼睛才让自己从昏睡中清醒过来。这时萨拉赫才看见身上披着的不属于自己的外套，他撑起身来，充满歉意地把它递还给前排队友，“谢谢。”</p><p>“我们快要到了。”</p><p>萨拉赫顺着米纳米诺手指的方向看去，车窗外候机楼一寸一寸地向他们靠近。</p><p>很快，他就要离开这个艰难痛苦的地方，但愿长达两周的休假足以疗愈惨败带来的创伤。出于对比赛的不好回忆，以及从昏睡中猛然清醒的后劲，萨拉赫只感觉一阵寒意沿脊背径直攀爬。他无意识地蜷紧手指，忍不住打了个冷战。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在没有比赛的日子里，时间难得慢下了脚步。回到利物浦后的萨拉赫睡了一场漫长的觉，在秋日和煦阳光的照耀下醒来。是一个难得的晴天，他起床时却没感到一丝喜悦，昨晚的比赛像一场醒来后仍令人颤抖的噩梦，连眼前的现实世界也一并变得灰暗。</p><p>站在镜子前，他嘴里充满牙膏泡沫，手中拿着手机。无数条问候与安慰挤进收件箱，顶部消息栏里的数字不断增加。萨拉赫一键清空它们，转而把手指移向几个社交软件。大多数队友们对于昨天的惨败保持沉默，少数如维纳尔杜姆等人像完成公关任务一样地说着毫无营养的废话：十分失望、感谢支持、继续加油。</p><p>他飞快地浏览着，手指上滑到更多信息。洛夫伦的连续两条推特就是在这时映入他视线的，最新的一条写道：“也像阿斯顿维拉致以敬意。”</p><p>萨拉赫挑起一根眉毛，对他的发言感到惊讶——毕竟转会后对方提起利物浦的次数并不算多。</p><p>再往下划是一长段推文：“永远不要因为一场失败而去责怪一两名队员，场上的11名球员是一个团队。日子总会有起有伏，明天又是崭新的一天。继续前进吧！”</p><p>萨拉赫有些恍惚。他知道洛夫伦在过去几年中的舆论处境——相比他发挥出色的比赛，人们更喜欢盘点失误和尴尬的瞬间。如果他也是这场破纪录惨败的经历者，那些恶毒的语言会毫不留情地吞没他。然后他能做的只有关闭评论区和社交沉默，更别提逆着人潮发声。</p><p>然而在洛夫伦已经离队的情况下，这条推特引起的争端仍不算小，愤怒的利物浦球迷们指责他不痛不痒的场面话，他则针锋相对地逐个回怼。“真正的球迷不应该是这样”，萨拉赫看着那条回复，心里泛上一阵波澜：对于将矛头对准自家球员的球迷们，洛夫伦可能是感触最深的一个。</p><p>即使是他不再为这支球队效力，他依然在作出示范：如何成为一名忠实的支持者。</p><p>萨拉赫手指上划。尽管不能表现出来，但他在心里为好友摁下了点赞键。</p><p>刷完手机后的任务是锻炼和午饭。时间已经不早，他换好衣服鞋子开门出去准备跑步，又觉得以自己外型的辨识度，戴上口罩也容易被认出，索性直接回家拿车钥匙。开着那辆显眼的黑色宾利穿过街道显然也属于招摇过市，幸好这一次没有执着的小球迷跟着他跑。</p><p>萨拉赫跳过晨跑计划，吃过午饭，不知觉间混过上午；然后是四处闲逛与晚饭时间，一整天就像上午一样无趣地溜过。时至晚上，几位队友先后更新了赶往国家队的动态，他逐个点赞，象征性问候了几句。</p><p>“你还待在利物浦吗？”</p><p>发来消息的亨德森已经与英格兰大部队会和了。萨拉赫思考如何回复：是，又不完全是。他先要和几位漂流英国的埃及队友们聚会，再往后的计划还没确定，不过两周假期总够回一趟老家。</p><p>但这串文字太长，且细节部分对于提问者并不重要。最终萨拉赫先敲下一句“嗯”。他想了想，补充询问了几个队友，“乔他们也已经回去了？”</p><p>“是的。”亨德森的回复来得很快，“也许我们会聊聊，但这也说不准。”</p><p>萨拉赫想，安慰人不是他擅长的事情，找队员谈心也不在他的职责范围内。如果不是紧挨着欧国联的比赛，想必今天克洛普会挨个拎着耳朵把他们扔进会议室作失败总结，但现在这种任务只能扔给队长。</p><p>他又和亨德森聊了几句。在彼此都默契地避开问题真正核心的情况下，对话不会进行得长久，很快对方和他道再见，萨拉赫点了个表情回去，随即摁灭了手机屏幕。</p><p>“明天又是崭新的一天”，明天的明天当然也是。现在，他要去睡梦中拥抱后天了。</p><p> </p><p>飞机过了零点才降落在萨格勒布，等到洛夫伦拖着行李箱返回家中时，又过了一个小时。先前他发了两条关于利物浦比赛的推特，评论转发很快积累过万。他躺在床上机械性地浏览着，时不时挑几条极端发言回怼。出乎他的意料，做这一切时心情居然毫无波澜。</p><p>大概利物浦真的是很遥远的存在了，远到那些熟悉的刀子都无法再伤害他。</p><p>鉴于下午才开始集中训练，他放任自己清醒到凌晨三点，再恣意地睡到正午。来自朋友的电话拨入时，他并没有被吵醒的恼怒，相反可谓神清气爽。</p><p>“德扬？你回来了吗？”</p><p>洛夫伦一边听着科瓦契奇中气十足的声音，一边努力撑起身来，“嗯。今天凌晨的飞机。”</p><p>“好吧，我看你之前在网上活跃得很，希望你已经起床了。”</p><p>洛夫伦翻了个白眼——我是被你叫起来的。然而科瓦契奇是能和他开各种玩笑的朋友之一，他也清楚对方的话语充满善意，“真感谢您让我不会迟到。”</p><p>电话那端年轻人笑了起来，“那就下午见，德扬。”</p><p>回到国家队队友身边总是好的。还有一周的时间用来合练，然后他们会坐镇主场，接连迎战瑞典和法国。仔细算下来，他可以休息九天，和老乡们喝上一杯。洛夫伦甚至盘算着去看望福萨里科——伤病是职业球员的天敌，他希望他的造访能给好朋友带来慰藉。</p><p>下午训练时，他和科瓦契奇的对话也由此开始。后者跪在健身球上，看着身旁的洛夫伦，“你有什么计划吗？”</p><p>“明天下午没有训练吧？和家人朋友聚会。其实我还在想去找西梅，也许我们应该一起去。”</p><p>科瓦契奇赞同地点点头。队友伤病的话题并不轻松，很快他们就陷入了沉默。</p><p>洛夫伦四处张望着，体能教练背对着他们，于是他放心地瘫在健身球上。</p><p>“兹拉特科今天不在。”科瓦契奇指正道。</p><p>“我知道，其实我在找卢卡。”洛夫伦稍微回头，科瓦契奇这才看到米兰诺维奇的背影。</p><p>“他没事……聊点别的。”</p><p>洛夫伦一跃而起，脸上挂着虚假的惊恐，“不谈俱乐部！”</p><p>科瓦契奇大笑起来，配合着安抚他，“放心，要谈也是谈泽尼特。”</p><p>洛夫伦摇摇头，他知道利物浦的境况不好，但面前人的球队甚至积分更少，哪怕最近一场切尔西刚取得了零封大胜，“再换个话题。”</p><p>“好吧。比如，你最近过得怎么样？”</p><p>“这听起来像没话找话。”</p><p>“比起训练，我宁愿没话找话。”</p><p>洛夫伦笑着踢向对面人身下的健身球。动作当然不能弄得太大，让体能教练发现他们在划水可就不好了。但对面人的平衡出乎意料地好，甚至有机会还以颜色——攻击健身球和丢回话题的双重意味：“我觉得你有话要说。”</p><p>毫无准备的洛夫伦滚落在地。爬起来的动作当然要万分谨慎，他一边回头观察着米兰诺维奇的反应，一边尽可能小声地爬起来，“说正经的。我的确有话要说。”</p><p>他将要讲出的话题非常奇怪，连他自己都在频繁质疑他是否是过度敏感、小题大做。不是被赶走的不甘，不是难以适应俄罗斯的不顺，也不是任何情感和生活受挫，甚至比伤春悲秋多愁善感的矫情思绪更要矫情：洛夫伦的确觉得自己变矫情了。</p><p>“这很难描述，但我觉得自己的情绪在……在改变。”</p><p>虽然科瓦契奇没开通推特，但他瞬间联想到的是前利物浦中卫为前队友们仗义执言的举动，“你开始勇敢怼球迷了？”</p><p>洛夫伦忍不住笑了起来，“不完全是，虽然现在我的确敢于表达了。我指的是，有时候我的心情会莫名其妙地变化。”</p><p>他回想着过去二十四小时的一切。昨晚他在卧室收拾行李，几乎完全屏蔽利物浦的消息，然而心情却随着比赛进程起起伏伏；今天在飞机上，被没来由的寒意唤醒，像另一个灵魂寄附在他身上，替他作出了害怕、颤抖、醒来的一串命令。所有迹象中最离奇的则是比赛刚结束的那段时间，一阵不妙预感突然造访，他冲出客厅看见比分后，被更浓烈的复杂情感瞬间淹没。并非他无病呻吟，只是洛夫伦相信自己分得清作为球员输掉比赛和作为观众见证输球的感受区别，那时他所体会到的疲惫、羞耻、绝望，真实得仿佛他也是赛场上的一员。</p><p>“所以说，我们的德扬刚刚证明了人类第六感的存在。”科瓦契奇听完洛夫伦的讲述，换上一副低沉的表情，一本正经地宣布道。</p><p>洛夫伦的嘴角垂了下去。他不应该对倾听者抱有太多期待的：他叙述得断断续续，况且这只是连他自己都不甚相信的不完全猜想，不能指望科瓦契奇理解他的心情。</p><p>“你太年轻了，你不懂。”他故作深沉地摆摆手指，成功激起了对方的反抗。科瓦契奇笑着来打他的手，他不甘示弱地挥舞回去，在动静过大引起体能教练的目光后才勉强收手。</p><p>这样很好——以玩笑的方式应付过去。他突然后悔把他的感受说出来了。希望科瓦契奇只把他的倾诉当成胡言乱语，这样他还有更多的时间去挖掘真相。</p><p>当晚洛夫伦躺在床上，作出了一个决定：在下一次同样感觉造访前，他要对其他任何人保持沉默。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>萨拉赫要承认，最开始他对洛夫伦的印象并不好。</p>
<p>这样讲并不严谨，总之，显然没有最近两年那样亲密，但也不能称之为仇敌。他不会在队里搞小团体孤立某些球员，但和好朋友以外的人，关系只能称作点头之交的普通同事。那时的洛夫伦就属于后者。</p>
<p>那是2017年的夏天，萨拉赫从一支直接进入欧冠正赛的意甲球队，奔向了一支还要打附加赛的英超球队。英格兰不是他的福地，在四年前的西伦敦，他像一颗初露光芒的新星跌落人间。他带着一雪前耻的决心故地重游，相信自己不会重蹈覆辙——他来到，他看见，他征服。</p>
<p>他来到这里的一半原因在于罗马财政层面的平衡，另一半原因源自利物浦的主教练。在来到利物浦的第一天，萨拉赫就意识到他的队友们以克洛普为界分为前后两部分：对于德国人入主安菲尔德以来买入的球员，他能鲜明地感受到他们身上共同的特质，因这样的特质他们被共同选中，因这样的特质他们结为朋友。马内算一个，那也是萨拉赫一直以来的训练搭档；菲尔米诺和克洛普几乎前后脚到来，前者或许也可算一个；罗伯逊尽管上场机会寥寥，也能算上一个；如果范戴克的转会没有胎死腹中，他也会是其中之一。</p>
<p>但洛夫伦显然不属于此。他一直和埃姆雷·詹结伴训练，萨拉赫知道，他们都是在后苏亚雷斯时代引援大部队的成员。他们比自己来得早待得长，萨拉赫想，自己不是在划分小团体，而是被某种团体划分在外。他太年轻与陌生了，他和老队员之间有一层难以捅破的隔膜。</p>
<p>他的转会官宣得很早。加入一支新球队不仅包括签下一份长期合约，还有人际与社交方面的准备。萨拉赫一入队就关注了新队友们的社交账号，并得到了大部分人的回关。但洛夫伦是什么时候关注的自己？他并不能记得了。私下，洛夫伦是许多认得脸、会打招呼却也仅限于此的队友中的一个；社交网络上，在萨拉赫来到利物浦的前半年里，他们也几乎没有任何互动。</p>
<p>这样疏远的关系听起来很奇怪，考虑到上半赛季他们都是首发队员。出于布置战术的需要，常备首发组会比万年替补的队员们有更多一起训练的机会，然而这也没有拉近他们的关系。萨拉赫听说过那个故事，在他忙着转会利物浦的夏天，利物浦也在忙着范戴克的转会。球员们对这笔终有一天会达成的交易心知肚明，对于强援加入大部分人表示欢迎，但可能会因此而丧失位置的洛夫伦显然心情复杂。那条新闻贯穿了一整个夏天，铸造了萨拉赫对洛夫伦难以磨灭的初印象：记者拦住走出训练场的洛夫伦，询问他对于范戴克可能加盟的看法，克罗地亚人不悦地表示无可奉告。</p>
<p>更何况，随着时间的推移，洛夫伦即将丢掉首发的传言愈演愈烈。那是在十月底，夏窗的成功开始逐步显现：萨拉赫延续着赛季开始以来的火热脚感，连罗伯逊都渐渐找到了状态。然而，洛夫伦以不可逆转的下滑态势狂奔，让人们愈发呼唤范戴克的加盟。最灾难的一场是客场远征温布利的联赛，萨拉赫想，他难以接受当前锋们为球队攻城拔寨时，后防线会有一颗定时炸弹毁灭其他人的努力。也许这么讲并不正确，洛夫伦在0-2落后时就被换下，然后是他扳回一球，而终场比分定格在1-4。把一场惨败简单归纳为一个后卫两次丢球三十分钟的过错是片面的，因为打入本队唯一进球就把自己摘出受责的失败者队列也是片面的，但那种想法的确盘绕在萨拉赫的心里。当洛夫伦因此而受到网络暴力时，他站着，看着，等待着舆论把对方碾压在地。</p>
<p>然后队医宣布洛夫伦因大腿肌肉劳损和背部损伤连续缺战；然后是冬季转会窗，范戴克的到来；再然后是迪拜冬训。如果没有那个冬天巧合促成的结伴训练，萨拉赫将因为隔膜而失去他接下来两年半最好的朋友。他当然也不会认识到那个一开始与他关系平平的人，内心多么脆弱，又多么正直坚强。即使在离队以后，他作为曾经的受害者，冒着同样的风险而为前队友们发声，然后愤怒的球迷一拥而上，用唾沫把他淹没。</p>
<p>萨拉赫飞转的思绪突然停顿了一下，他一惊，发觉自己从梦中醒来。</p>
<p>这无疑是一个噩梦，有他心底深深愧疚的与洛夫伦相遇的前半年，有洛夫伦因发声而再次被网络暴力的情节。他知道后者与现实并不相符，很多人认可洛夫伦的观点，向刚刚经历惨败的利物浦球员献以最大的善意。但这才是真正的噩梦，让一个炽烈善良的人承受不能承受之重。</p>
<p>洛夫伦不该，且永远不该面对那些责难；任何一个人都不该面对它们。萨拉赫心底突然涌起一阵难以言喻的悔意与悲伤。他翻身下床，感觉浑身蒙了一层汗水。钟表指针在漆黑的夜里小声走动，他喘着气打开台灯，看见时针恰好指向二。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>洛夫伦先前想，今夜他一定要睡个好觉。然而越心事重重，越事与愿违，一阵莫名的烦躁笼罩住他。他近年来心理素质提升，心态平和，很少有失眠的时候，大战决赛前都能安然入睡，像今夜一样翻来覆去十分清醒还是头一次。</p>
<p>这样不行，必须弄明白自己在焦躁什么。他尝试着静下心来，试图寻找真正困扰他的东西：显然不是俱乐部的事情，更不是国家队，也不会是前东家利物浦相关，他发完、怼完就把那两条推特抛之脑后了。最近唯一让他烦恼的唯有情绪波动这件事，然而他又打定主意顺其自然……诶？</p>
<p>洛夫伦一跃而起。他的心脏在违背他的意志，以不正常的频率狂搏，他的血液疯狂沸腾。他掀开被子，调空调温度到最低，然后体会到了体感寒冷与体内燥热共存的矛盾感。与此同时，他的思绪也不受控制地狂奔，各种碎片一并涌入他的脑海。洛夫伦像看电影一样慢放着这些片段：被问及范戴克转会时的不悦，对阵热刺时的灾难性表现，突如其来的拉伤……他得承认，鉴于之后是丰收与盆满钵满的两年，他已经很久没有想起这些令人沮丧的片段了。</p>
<p>但他的确控制不了自己的身体反应、自己的思维运转。洛夫伦艰难地下床，摇摇晃晃地去洗脸。他的脸颊的确滚烫，也许是因为因冷风着凉，也许是因为那莫名的燥热。他冲了个冷水澡，难受的感觉才稍微消失。然后是开灯、倒水、把空调调回适宜温度，他头晕得厉害，连摁遥控器的手指都在颤抖。好在他清醒地完成了这一套流程，迷迷糊糊躺回床上。也许昏迷也是一种入睡的好办法，他最后一次看向墙对面的钟表，凌晨三点，他没想到自己会折腾到现在都无法入睡。</p>
<p>洛夫伦咕哝着，在头晕脑胀中获得一点睡意。他关灯闭眼，感受迟到的清静终于降临。</p>
<p>突然，一阵陌生而浓郁的悲伤包裹了他。毫无理由地，洛夫伦感到后悔与遗憾，血液咆哮着涌上耳根，提醒着他自己为之悔恨的是多么恶劣的大错；他的眼球也在眼皮下活跃起来，仿佛下一秒泪水就会奔涌而出。</p>
<p>“操。”</p>
<p>洛夫伦从床上弹了起来，在睁眼的瞬间流出一滴纯粹的眼泪。他揉着眼睛，像看世界上最荒谬的事情一样打量着手指腹的湿润。这时他才意识到，这件事情不能再拖，他必须立刻、当即、马上，向一个医生重复他白天讲给科瓦契奇的屁话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>洛夫伦躺在床上，干巴巴地抹着眼泪。他，一个有自主行动力的健康人，正被不属于自己的情感操控着，也许这个悲惨事实能让他挤出几滴真诚的眼泪来。他还要早起和主教练请假——洛夫伦不觉得自己能带着这样的症状正常训练。如果被拒绝的话，但愿眼睛没有哭肿。</p><p>他陷进床铺，安静地呼吸。就这样过了一会儿，悲伤的心情慢慢缓和，心跳脉搏也逐渐回到正常水平，他叹了口气，闭上眼睛。正常的睡眠迟到了四个小时，而他还要在不到五个小时后给达里奇打电话，解释即将缺席训练的原因是一种不能向队医开口的疾病。一旦失败，他还要灰溜溜地赶往训练场。</p><p>心情平静下来后，入睡变得容易。洛夫伦一夜无梦，在闹钟的召唤下才极不情愿地睁开眼睛。出乎他的意料，请假电话进行得十分顺利，甚至是语气平和的达里奇先挂断电话。洛夫伦盯着手机突然的黑屏发愣，然后才开始在通讯录里寻找许久未联系的私人医生。</p><p>他和范德胡芬的交集还要追溯回两年前。从欧冠决赛开始，胃部若有若无的疼痛就困扰着他，他忍着腹肌的紧绷感踢足七百二十分钟的世界杯，在回归利物浦时才发现肌肉劳损已经十分严重。利物浦的队医对此无能为力，在克洛普的怒视下，洛夫伦把目光投向了荷兰。事实证明范德胡芬完美地完成了任务，前阿贾克斯队医让克罗地亚人在十月前成功痊愈，充满力量地重返赛场。</p><p>当然，那段时间不仅被用于上药、静养和恢复性训练。洛夫伦被责令不能过度运动，躺在床上养伤时无所事事，总会和医生探讨伤病以外的话题。于是洛夫伦发现，荷兰人不仅是治疗肌肉劳损的好手，或许也是一名称职的心理咨询师。他现在都能记得和范德胡芬敞开心扉交谈的那一天。</p><p>“所以说，你觉得自己做了一些蠢事？”</p><p>那时范德胡芬的手摁压着洛夫伦的腹肌，后者嘴边断断续续地逸出几声疼痛的呻吟，答应声支离破碎，“……嗯。”</p><p>他当然做了一些，甚至可以说不少的蠢事，比如以他正在遭受折磨的腹肌而言，伤病问题本可以在夏歇期间解决，但他沉溺享乐，把劳损拖过了最佳治疗时机，直到回到俱乐部后难以继续隐瞒，这才坦承真相。他还能回想起暴怒的克洛普，声讨的球迷和不怀好意的媒体。天知道他沉溺享乐也是有原因的。</p><p>“好吧，话题回来了，你觉得是对萨拉赫的喜欢让你作出了这些举动。”范德胡芬略一思索，得出了结论。</p><p>可怕，他说话太直白了；然而更可怕的是他说得没错。洛夫伦想，如果初夏时不去邀请那次晨跑就能让他压下自己的心，那他一定不会重蹈覆辙。发觉自己喜欢上最好的朋友简直是一场灾难，他在每一个夜深人静的时刻质疑自己的性取向，思考在这样的世界这样的环境中爱上同性队友会有什么样的后果，然后每一天醒来继续面对埃及人一如既往的温暖笑容，他的喜欢一步一步陷得更深；他在世界杯和夏歇期极尽所能地挑逗其他朋友，和室友福萨里科打情骂俏，和莫德里奇搂抱亲吻，在直播镜头中裸着上身和范戴克聊天。好吧，他也不知道自己做这些是出于什么目的，也许只是在和尽可能多朋友的过分试探中挑战直男接受的底线，或者压下他对于真正喜欢的人的社交恐慌。他归队第一天时范戴克说什么来着？德扬，你表现得就像把萨拉赫忘得一干二净。洛夫伦庆幸荷兰人不知道这个故事的下半段：只有你自己知道你的奇怪表现全都是出自他。</p><p>他叹了一口气。心里受伤远比身体劳损难以忍受，被迫面对他破壳感情的痛苦远盖过在范德胡芬手下经历一次完整理疗。他躺着，手捂住因疼痛而局部痉挛的腹部，抬头看向范德胡芬。后者刚背过身去，在仪器台上整理热敷的药液，听到洛夫伦的问句时只略微回头。</p><p>“……这当然是很正常的，没有必要逃避。你最大的问题是你无法接受你自己。”</p><p>很俗套的话，洛夫伦想，他在谷歌上搜索“发现自己喜欢男性怎么办”，能得到完全一样的一百条搜索结果。但荷兰医生的话语仿佛有魔力，像治愈他的伤病一样抚慰他的心。他原样照做，不知从什么时候开始，他觉得自己心跳中最热情疯狂的一部分在渐渐消弱，他也不会在凌晨因为品味埃及人白天开玩笑时的一个尾音而无法入睡；又过了很久，他望向萨拉赫的目光都暗下去几分，恢复到他看其他朋友一样的平静无波。他的暗恋悄无声息地来，又悄无声息地离开了。<br/>
这就是范德胡芬的魅力。如果洛夫伦一定要找一位私人医生讲述他难以启齿的怪病，他的第一选择一定是这位奇妙的肌肉康复专家。</p><p> </p><p>回到入睡前，洛夫伦绝不会想到找医生看病比向主教练请假更难实现。先前达里奇答应得干脆利索，浪费了洛夫伦绞尽脑汁挤出的蹩脚理由，如今范德胡芬的电话连打五个全是占线，等到第六个时医生才悠悠接起，“这里是汉克·范·德·胡芬私人诊所……”<br/>
洛夫伦紧张地打断了他，“汉克，我是德扬，德扬·洛夫伦。”</p><p>电话那端迟疑了一会儿，“我记得你。你的胃疼怎么样了？”</p><p>他开了个玩笑，成功让这边紧张的洛夫伦放松下来：胃疼是那个夏天洛夫伦一直宣称自己患的病，球迷与媒体嘲笑他居然因为胃疼到无法上场，医生却劝他放宽心，谁说腹部肌肉疼痛不能算胃疼中最不伤胃的一种。洛夫伦笑了几声，“我的胃很好。”</p><p>“我姑且认为你接下来的问题不会比胃疼更严重。”他顿了一下，洛夫伦几乎能想象出对方边扶眼镜边挑眉的样子，“那么，这次又是哪块肌肉的问题呢？”</p><p>洛夫伦愣住了。纵使这是他最能放开自我的医生，把他的故事讲出来也并不容易，“呃，事实上，不是肌肉。我觉得它像是心理问题？”</p><p>“还是那段暗恋？我并不怎么关注足球新闻，但我知道现在你离开了利物浦——”</p><p>“不，不是。”洛夫伦手忙脚乱地解释道，“是我感觉自己最近的情绪非常奇怪。我会产生莫名其妙的情绪起伏，比如无缘无故地变得激动、后悔或悲伤，无缘无故地从梦中被吓醒。”</p><p>“德扬，你知道我并不是专职的心理医生……”</p><p>“但是，好吧，我以为你会对我的情况更了解一些。”</p><p>范德胡芬被突然打断，停顿三秒后才缓慢继续着刚才的句子，“但我也许可以给出一些初级的指导。注意，只是参考性的指导。电话问诊时不免有信息损失，我只针对我获取的信息做出判断。</p><p>“我判断你的心理状态一切正常。出于这样的考虑，你的感受并不是你的妄想，也不是心理疾病。它甚至不是疾病，至少对你来说如此。</p><p>“你只是非常偶然地与什么人共享了感受。我不确定对方是否也会体会到你的心情，但你的身体在忠实地复制他的情绪，同一时间，同一种类。你没有缘由的一切心情变化，都是因为这一时刻他经历的情绪跌宕。”</p><p>洛夫伦完全怔住了。很难相信，他无比敬重的医生会用反科学的知识糊弄他——洛夫伦把以上解释胡乱概括成被灵魂附身。实质上也没什么不同。</p><p>“好……吧。我知道了。”他回答得结巴，每一个词之间的空隙都充满怀疑与犹豫，“但我觉得这种状态很困扰我，有什么可以解决的办法吗？”</p><p>范德胡芬在电话另一端笑了起来，“你知道吗，德扬，我很想亲自见见你，然后把你制成标本送到医学院。我已经是运动医学领域的专家了，然而还有这么多无法被解释的疑难杂症。我说过，我给出的只是参考性的指导。你可以寻找一下是什么样的人与你达成共感，根据我的猜测，这样的人应当就在你身边。”</p><p>“这听上去像福尔摩斯探案。”</p><p>“如果不能找到，那也没有什么问题。想想吧，如果它会莫名其妙地来，也就会莫名其妙地走的。”范德胡芬顿了一下，“在这之前，恕我无法给出明确回复。”</p><p> </p><p>这是什么经历——他向医生讲了一串离奇的屁话，医生再还给他另一串屁话。某几个瞬间，洛夫伦几乎真要相信世界上有鬼魂的存在。</p><p>但无谓质疑毫无意义。距离下一场比赛还有一周多，从自我拯救的角度讲，他应该趁着这段空闲先把国家队队友排查一遍。训练整蛊的方法太多，往座位上倒水只算最轻的一种。激怒谁能同步引发他的愤怒，谁就是他要寻找的对象。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>好吧，这章应该是从第一章到完结最离谱的一章，之后按这赛季现实时间线走，应当不会写出更放飞的东西了。</p><p>我之前无数次想改《苦志惜居诸》却无从下手，除去弱智情节等硬伤外，还有问题就是原创人物医生的不合理比重。这次也是一样，上一章我查到了克罗地亚国家队体能教练的准确名字卢卡·米兰诺维奇，但这一章我在治愈洛夫伦18年胃部肌肉的医生处卡住了。我记得的和我搜到的信息都仅限于“……洛夫伦将求助于荷兰专家”而没有具体姓名，所以最后我把阿贾克斯队医的名字安了上去。</p><p>本章范德胡芬的戏份占得太多了，且我不了解真实的他，性格什么的完全瞎写。但他其实只是个交代本文基础设定的工具人，后续大概也不会有很多出场，主要的故事仍然是沙漏现实向。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>